The lady and the snake
by Erina Katsumi
Summary: After a while, Cobra had really join Fairy Tail. But unfortunately, Kinana never seen him for a while because he has been take a job to try to make up when he was one of the Oracion Seis. That was making the poor barmaid sad. When would Cobra have a great time with Kinana. Continuing from A bond even poison can't dissolve it.
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since Cobra became a member of Fairy Tail? Quite a good long time actually now that she thinks about it. But even then when he became a member, she hardly see's him around. Has he been doing jobs all this time to make up for the days of him being an ex-dark guild member? If he were it would be great if he could give Kinana a notice.

When he finally joined as an official member, Kinana was so happy that she'll be able to spend more time with each other but it seems that's not the case. Time went by and the most she could make out with Cobra was about five minutes before he took off again. Kinana let out a deep sigh, "Why isn't he around much?"

Today the guild is empty but Kinana was there tending the building keeping things clean for when the members return from whatever they were doing. Counters and tables being wiped down, dishes and cups washed and dried, even the floors mopped.

"Today sure is empty, I wonder what everyone is doing-kina?"


	2. Chapter 2

He had done it. Well, part of it. Point was, he had finally gotten enough money from near-constant jobs to check something off of his mental list. Cobra was a little worn out from it all, but it was going to be worth it.

He was so sure.

Silently, Cobra slithered snuck up behind the violet-haired young woman, before snaking his tanned hands over her eyes in a way that was surprising - but not terrifying. She was the lat person he wanted to terrify. He leaned down and whispered in her ear: "Guess who."

It was no surprise to her. She's heard his voice so many times in her mind that she can already tell who it is. The same voice that's been in her head for the past seven years that called out to her. "Who else could it be but you?" Kinana pulled the hands covering her vision away and turned around to find the person who she's been thinking about, Cobra.

"Your voice is all to familiar to me so it's no surprise." She sighed, "Welcome home." Kinana smiled with open arms.

_Welcome home._

_Welcome home._

_Welcome home._

That strange warm-fuzzy-strangling feeling in his chest aside, he wrapped his arms around her. "I guess you'll always win, then," he said with a small grin, his hands sliding down to a relaxed place in the small of her back.

"How's about your prize?" his smile only grew wider. He was waiting for her to bite before he'd say what he had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

As clumsy and hopeless as he is, she just couldn't keep herself from blushing when Cobra would talk to her like that. If she's thinking what he's thinking then perhaps that would be the reason why her face is burning red. "It can't be here of all places , perhaps somewhere else?"

Kinana was happy to have him back home even for just a few minutes, it's good to know that he's doing physically well but it would please her very much if he took a few days off once and a while and come socialize with all the other guild members.

"You must be hungry after all your hard work. How about I make you something?" Kinana pulled away from Cobra's arms so she's able to make a wonderful meal.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a second there. He wasn't talking about _that - _but now that he knew Kinana was thinking about it, he was too. Dammit. It was hard to approach a woman with something really nice if all that streamed out of her head was dirty thoughts…

Well, not really. That part was just really, really enjoyable~

Cobra bit his bottom lip for a moment when she pulled away from him. "Yeah," he said, trying to not to lose focus on what he'd set out to do. "Yeah, food sounds good to me."

"So how long will you be staying in town? It would be nice for you to take a vacation and relax once in awhile so we could be together." It really is great to have Cobra back home. Finally being able to see his face with her own eyes instead of in her head. Hearing his voice with her ears and being able to touch his hand knowing that it's not a dream.

"Mirajane-san taught me some new things while you were gone so I was thinking of making something original, if you're willing to experiment with it." She rustled out a few pans and placed them over the stove.


End file.
